Serendipity
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Movie remakes with MSLN characters! x3 We hold no ownership of the movies used. Movies we are currently converting to NanoFate goodness: WANTED, P.s - I love you, more to come. Read and Review! :D


**Serendipity **

Team GEMINI

ROFLZ WE CHANGED PEN NAMES AGAIN! XDD

Anyways in this new story we'll be doing movie renditions. ;) We of Team Gemini hold no owner ship of the movies we use, or the words from the movies we've used. Though we did change a few things to keep it original. This is just a fun story where we've inserted NanoFate in. x3 Yay! I repeat, we have no ownership of any of the movies we will use.

So in this first chapter we have introduced the movie P.s. I love you. ;) Just so you couldn't guess. XD

We will also take request for a movie. ;D Simple application form be here.

**Name of Movie:**

**Small Summery:**

**Why We Should Pick Your Movie:**

See simple? Anyways enjoy. ;3

* * *

**P.s. I Love You**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Lover's quarrel

* * *

  
**_

We walked up a flight of stairs which lead away from the subway. I walked ahead of her with an angry grunt with each step, my body quivering with the rage that boiled within. She was walking behind me a few steps behind trying to give me my space looking at me with a lost expression, uncertain of what she had done wrong, she continued to think of the problem and a way to solve it.

We said nothing to each other, but I knew she had tried to break the silence every now and then. People looked at us as we whizzed by them, but I could careless at the moment. As we walked along, my steps getting quicker, I realized she was getting farther and farther away from me.

Looking both ways as I crossed the street, I didn't bother looking back, I knew she was still following me with that same lost expression. I saw the door to our apartment complex and rushed towards it. I opened the door angrily not leaving it open for her to enter, so I pretty much slammed it in her face as she reached it.

We were inside the hallway now, our footsteps clearly heard. They radiated within my ears, letting me know that we were two people, not just one. So I stormed on ahead trying my best to ignore her, but her deep sighs of confusion kept irking me so.

Climbing the stairs as fast as I could, I heard her say, "I know I should know this, Darling, but are you mad at me?" she asked me, her adorable Irish accent lacing her not so carefully chosen words. "Baby," she called out to me causing me to look down at her from the bottom of the steps. "Nanoha." she said with a sigh and grunt as she began to chase after me. "I did something right?" she asked me. "I did something bad right?" she asked me again. I chose to ignore her, but she was gaining up on me. "Should I know what it is?" she said with a hand gesture.

I couldn't help but feel even more angered as she talked about what she should know, but apparently didn't. I kept climbing, but the sound of her steps stopped. "Or maybe it's something you just think I did?" she questioned me with a dazzling smile on her beautiful face, her arms wide open as if she was anticipating my answer to be thrown at her. This caused me to stop and glare at her, curious at what she'll say next. She shrunk back and shoved her left hand into her pant pocket.

She fixed her suit and sighed deeply, "No, no, I did it," she said, her hands gesturing at herself for the blame as she resumed her climb up the stairs, up towards me. "I did it! It was a bad, bad thing I did, and I am so sorry, Love." I tried my hardest to ignore her apologies, but she just wouldn't stop. "Nanoha, come on will ya," she suddenly came up from behind me, "Nanoha, wait, baby," she cooed, her hands clasping my arms as she forced me to stop.

I sighed and watched her get up in front of me, her eyes telling me that she clearly didn't know what I was so upset about. "You have to let me in on it," she pleaded quietly. "Or are ya waiting till we're at the apartment to talk to me?" I nodded my head at her, not daring to say a word. She breathed in deeply, scared to ask her next question, "Are you going to make me sleep in the bathtub again?" This was the last straw, I rolled my eyes and pushed passed her. I didn't have to look back to see the face she was making. I knew she was scared of what I would do to her if she pressed the wrong button. We walked in silence from there and because of that the apartment seemed so far away.

"Oh no, I don't know what I said!" she tried to explain as I opened the door to our tiny apartment.

"You said it!" I said back. "You know you said it." I walked through the kitchen leaving her in yet another state of confusion.

"Well I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean it." she said in her defense.

"Yes, you did! You mean everything you say!" I replied, walking as fast as I could.

She shook her head frustratingly and turned on the lamp as she said, "Oh sometimes I mean nothing when I say something."

"Something is never nothing, it's always something." I growled angrily.

"Well most of what I say is nothing, it's just something to say!" she barked back at me.

I wouldn't be having anything of what she spewed out, at least not this time. "No, men say it's just something to say to get away with something, when they know they're saying something every time they say it." Okay that didn't really make any sense in my own mine, but I was angry so who gives a fuck?

She walked over to me and said, "Say what!? What did I say!? And just incase you forgot, I'm not a man."

"You said at my mother's tonight that you would like to have a baby, but I'm not ready," I paused to try and place the hanger back onto the rack, but opted to look back at her and scream, "to my mother! You might as well have said I'm a lesbian."

"Well that's a little to protest about," she said with a chuckle, "you were with like one man your entire life." She looked at me with an all knowing look, just waiting for me to say something that wouldn't make me sound so lacking in the love department.

"Well I dated..." I paused and glared at her, "I dated that guy from the chess club! And that other guy from band camp! Oh and Yuuno Scrya for four months before I met you!"

She looked at me with a cute giggle, "Isn't he a woman now?" she asked me with a grin. I shot a glare at her before chucking my boot at her. I heard her scream out in surprise as she ducked away from the heeled boot.

"You told my mother I didn't want children!" I screamed at her.

"I did not!" she protested.

"Yes you did!" I barked back.

"I didn't say that!" she said with her brows furrowed together.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!" she replied dully as she struggled to get her dress shoes off.

"Yes you did! You said exactly that!" I screamed at her as I angrily pulled the blinds down.

She finally got her shoes off and pulled off her socks before replying, "I didn't say that you weren't exactly ready to have a baby, I just said that you wanted to wait!"

I let go of the blinds and looked at her with a glare. "Which means, I don't want one right now." I said in a fury.

"Right." she agreed with me with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied with a sigh of relief.

She shot me yet another look of confusion as she pondered what had transpired between us just now. "Whoa, wait, I'm confused. Should I get a ruling on this?" she asked me.

"No, you're not confused, you're just wrong!" I growled at her. I headed towards my dresser and stared at the mirror as I continued to speak. "Nanoha, doesn't want to have a baby. We had a plan, Fate! To wait to have children until we could buy an apartment, and put 25 percent of each paycheck into a separate joint account, with a six and a quarter interest for five years. Why didn't you tell my mother that?"

"Ahahaha, each paycheck?" Fate asked me with a sarcastic laugh. "Nanoha, you just started getting regular paychecks. You quit five jobs in two years, remember?"

"Well I can't work for idiots." I replied in my own defense.

"They can't all be idiots." she said with a sigh.

"Yes they can." I replied. "And, why didn't you tell my mother about the business loan you and Arisa took out without asking me?" I asked her with a matter-of-fact tone.

Fate stood there for a moment, one of my boots in hand. "Oh aha!" she exclaimed. "See you finally said it! You know, I knew that's why you're angry!"

"That's not the reason why I'm angry!"

The argument escalated to a point where we were screaming at each other at the same time, our voices melding in together causing each word we spoke out to be come incoherent, but at the same time melodious.

"What are you talking about!? Waiting for what!?" Fate screamed out, her regularly quiet voice was working on over drive now. "I've been drivin' limos for four years, Nanoha! So Arisa and me want to start a business." she explained, her voice returning to its regular demeanor. "We-We buy a few cars, we get a few clients. That's a career right there! What is your problem?"

I rolled my eyes as she headed back towards her own drawer. "And what if it doesn't work out?" I asked her. "What if we always have to live here? And what about what I want huh? You think I wanna be a real-estate agent, showing other people apartments to buy that I can never live in?" I ranted on whilst trying to unzip my shirt. "There may be other things that I want to do with my life." I grumbled quietly, tossing my shirt off somewhere leaving me with nothing but my bra and pants on.

"Okay, like what?" Fate asked me with an irk in her voice.

"I don't know, other things."

Fate slammed a cabinet door and said, "Then quit! Alright, the job makes you cranky at home every bloody day anyway. And if you wanna have a baby, let's do it!" she turned around and headed back to her drawer to put away all that she needed.

"See, I hate it when you do that!" I flared out at her.

"Hah, do what?" she asked me, finally getting tired of our argument.

"Let's have a baby!" I exclaimed whilst throwing my hands up into the air dully. "La, la, la and a five four walk up we can barely move in. I'd have to change diapers on the window sill!" I exclaimed as I chucked a throw pillow onto the floor. "You have to have a plan! You can't act like everything's going to work out by itself, Fate. Why do I have to be the responsible grown up who worries? Why can't I be the cute, carefree Irish girl who sings all the time?"

Fate just stood there unbuttoning her dress shirt, revealing a tight tank top that barely contained her bra covered bosom. She looked at me with a exasperated look, daring to walk closer to me. She had her dress shirt down to her forearms, her well toned belly showing due to the tank top climbing up.

"Because you can't sing without making dogs bark?" she asked me as she dodged a pillow induced starlight breaker. She placed her shirt down and said, "Look, Nanoha, people have babies with no money all the time. And if you're so worried about it, why don't you," she bent down and grabbed the boot I left on the floor and brought back up. "Stop buying designer clothes, huh?"

I walked up to her with a puffed out cheek. "I buy everything on Ebay! It doesn't count when you're wearing Marc Jacobs from Minneapolis!" I stormed into the bathroom and grabbed hold of my brush, I heard Fate sigh a few times before coming over to me, nearly knocking down a lamp.

"Do you, want to have a baby?" she asked me.

"Do you want one?" I answered with a question of my own.

She nodded her gorgeous head and said, "Yes, I do!"

I tossed the brush down angrily, and turned to face her. "See?" I said.

"See what?" she breathed out.

"I know what you're really saying. Even when you don't say it, Fate." I muttered angrily, brushing passed the poorly placed lamp.

"Oh, you mean the two conversations thing. The one we're having, and the one you think we're having." she replied.

"You said that to my mother, because you're mad at me for not wanting children yet," I muttered at Fate as I reorganized my shoe collection. "And because I'm no fun anymore, and because we don't have enough hot, nasty sex because I'm always bitching about bills, that's what you're really saying isn't it? Why don't you just be honest and say it? Say what you mean..."

Fate threw the pillow amongst the others and looked at me. "Alright," she said, her voice tender and sincere. A moment passed between us before she spoke again, "I wish we had more hot, nasty sex." I turned around and chucked yet another boot at her, this time hitting her on the forehead. "Or the other kind is fine."

"What you are really saying is that this isn't the life you wanted, is it?" I asked her, an uncertain quiver in my voice.

She shook her head and said, "No, that's not what I'm saying. That's what you're saying."

"What if this is it, Fate? What if this is all there is to our life?" I asked her, my mind screaming at me to tell her everything I kept bottled up. She began helping me prepare the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"It means, this is it." I replied. I walked over to her and handed her the bed sheet and looked away. "We're a married couple, who own a limo company, who may or may not have children. End of story."

"Well what other story do ya want?" she asked me, her voice raising up once again.

"I don't know-" she cut me off screaming, "What do you want, Nanoha!? What do you want?" She had her fingers coiled around my arms tightly, as she stared into my eyes. "Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out." she took a deep breath. "You want a bigger apartment? I'll get a second job. You do want a child, you don't want a child. What!?" I was completely speechless now, my regularly quiet Fate was yelling almost as loud as me. "I know what I want," she looked down at me and sighed, "Because I have it in my hands right now." I couldn't help but stare back at her. "Do you, do you know what you want? Because you better tell me now if I'm not it."

"Or what, you gonna leave?" I shot back at her. I saw pain shoot through her ruby red eyes the moment I said those words.

"Why, do you want me to leave?" she asked back, her Irish accent thicker then ever.

My eyes shifted back and forth to the door and to her, "I want you to leave, if you want to leave. Don't use me as an excuse to leave."

"I'll leave if ya want me to leave."

"Then leave if you want to go! Leave!" I screamed at her once again.

"Don't push me, Nanoha!" she warned me, her voice rising again.

"You wanna leave, then say good bye!"

Fate roared with anger as she walked towards the door, screaming something in Irish or what ever.

"Quit acting bilingual!" I shouted at her.

She looked back at me and growled, "Oh, kiss me arse!" she shouted, her accent thicker then maple syrup on a cold day.

I glared at her retreating form and turned around pointing to my own behind, "Kiss mine, in Japanese!"

She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her, and I rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. Only a few seconds passed before the silence of the apartment got to me. I walked out of the bathroom, the door creaking as it opened. I peaked outside and looked for my wife. She opened the door and walked back in. She had her sexy little lopsided grin on, as she closed the door quietly.

Taking a few steps forward and leaned on the side panel saying, "Are we finished now, Love? Can I come back?"

She stood there waiting for me to reply, her long blonde hair ruffled in ways I didn't think possible. I rushed towards her, stepping over the couch on my way towards my lover, she met me half way and caught me in her strong arms. I wrapped my legs around her waste tightly, our lips joined together in a passionate kiss. We apologized over and over for our stupid argument, Fate had even admitted she was still uneasy around my mother. Understandable really.

"I'm sorry love, I'm sorry I said the wrong thing," she said, holding me as tightly as she could as she brought our lips together. "To your mum. Gosh, I still get nervous around her." She giggled and said, "I still think after 9 years, she still doesn't like me. I know I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not being stupid, Baby. She doesn't like you." I whispered to her with a smirk. I giggled at her once smiling face sag down to a you're-kidding-me face.

"Really?" she asked me with a quirky grin. "And here I thought that deep down she really loved me."

I shook my head and said, "No, she doesn't." I took in every single bit of my Irish beauty and smiled. "I was 28 and you were 19 when we got married. And you corrupted me with sex, and your charm. And the longer it takes for you to make your fortune, the less sexy and charming you are Honey." Fate looked at me with a shocked expression before looking down. "Hm, what? What are you looking for?" I asked her

"Me balls, they were hanging there a minute ago." she said playfully.

I giggled at her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "My mother said it was a mistake marrying you, because I loved you to much, and that it won't last." I whispered to her with a quiver. "I don't want to make any mistakes, Fate."

"You're in the wrong species, Love. Be a duck." she replied with a husky voice before kissing me. We stayed like this for a few chaste kisses before she spoke again. "We're not a mistake just because we don't have any money. And we are gonna last, you know how I know? Because I still wake up every mornin', and the first thing I want to do is see your face."

"I'm sorry." I apologized to my wife. "I see people buying bigger apartments, and having babies, I get so afraid that our lives are never gonna start."

"Oh Baby, we're already in our life, it's already started this is it." she replied. "You hafta stop waitin', Baby. And Nanoha, you can't keep heading me off, telling me to leave. I'm not goin' anywhere." We kissed briefly, "I'm not your dad, or don't you know that yet?"

I looked at her, and then all around us awkwardly. The topic of my father had always left things rather awkward, this time was no exception. "I should get my shoes, they're all over the place. They're gonna think I don't love em!" I gave her one last kiss before getting off of her lap to pick up my shoes.

Half an hour or so passed by, Fate and I finally come to terms of our agreement. We decided to just drop the topic in all, no argument was worth sacrificing our relationship to.

I changed my clothes and headed to bed, getting on my side of course. I doubled checked the alarm clock and smiled with a yawn, but then I heard an all to familiar song begin to play. I giggled to myself as I brought my palm up to my face.

I saw one of Fate's long legs poking through an opening between the two sliding doors, and then I saw the rest of her gorgeous body as she fumbled through the doors, opening them by accident. She wore a sexy leather jacket, a sports bra, and some boxer shorts held up by suspenders. She looked at me playfully as she moved her body in a tantalizing way, grinding her body again the door as if it was a pole.

She moved to the beat of the song, but I couldn't tell if I was getting turned on or about to laugh my ass off. She walked towards the bed as she shimmied her jacket down to her elbows. She managed to get one sleeve off, but the other one just refused to let go of her.

Finally the jacket had let go of my wife's arm, and because it let go, she tossed it carelessly onto the floor. With a sensual thrust of her hips, a wink, an a seductive turn of her arm, Fate grabbed hold of the suspenders around her shoulders pushed them off. Then she began to strut around like a go go dancer would on some man's bachelor party.

She had a sexy grin teasing me as she pulled her briefs down just low enough for me to see her well developed body and abs, still moving as if she belonged at some two bit strip joint and not in our bedroom.

"Do the stomach thing!" I told her with a laugh. With a click of her tongue, and a playful wink, Fate put her hands behind her head and moved her stomach in a way you could only describe as the sexier version of belly dancing. "Woo!" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands eagerly.

She brought her arms down from her head and flexed her arms as she continued to do the stomach thing which I have dubbed, "the stomach thing". She continued like this for a few more seconds before falling on her butt due to the jacket she had tossed away so carelessly.

With many curses spoken in her native tongue, Fate climbed up onto bed and collapsed on top me still muttering more things with a thick Irish accent. I pushed her off of me with a chuckle and stared into her shining burgundy eyes.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a leprechaun." I sighed out happily with a smile. I moved in closer to my young lover and smiled at her, she was to beautiful for her own good. Her long flowing golden locks, hypnotizing red eyes, fair pale skin, and the body a super model would be jealous of. She was all mine and that's how it's going to stay no matter what happens.

Grinning at me, Fate wrapped her arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, our lips touched in a sweet kiss, but I had to ruin it not intentionally of course.

"Wait, the light." I said with my bottom lip still in her mouth. "You were up last." Fate moaned in protest saying that she wasn't up now.

"And baby look, I'm injured." she said with a wince as she rubbed the place where she had hit her bottom. I laughed at her but got up instead, it was only fair.

"God, pain in me hole." I muttered in English with Fate's Irish accent.

I stood up and walked over to the lights, still laughing at my playful wife as she said, "Get back to bed or I'll start with out ya!" But now it was my turn to be careless.

"Oww!" I yelped as I stubbed my knee against the bed post. I limped to bed and yelped out once again, "Oww, shit!"

"Are you okay?" Fate asked me with a soft giggle.

"Shit, no! My knee!" I whined as I held it tightly. Fate pulled me back and kissed it softly.

"Someone should put a light on that side of the bed." she said as she laid yet another kiss on my injured knee. "It's ridiculous."

I couldn't help but laugh through the pain. Why does every moment with her have to be so enjoyable? "I'll get my next wife to do it." I said as Fate raised the blanket up for me to slip in to.

"Next wife, ohohoho, next wife. C'mere you!" she growled at me playfully.

We settled into bed and began to kiss, our bodies clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it. With that one kiss I knew that I had made the right choice in waiting those 8 agonizing years for her to become legal.

"Sorry I lose my mind sometimes." I apologize to her. She looked at me with a knowing smile, her long blonde locks cascading down her face, framing it perfectly. "Did I hurt you?" I asked her as I remembered about the boot to the head.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Will you shut up and kiss me?" I mumbled hum of approval as she captured my lips once again. She moved on top of me, gently slapping my thigh. "You crazy bitch, pain in me hole." she said in English.

And after that delightful night as wife and wife... only a string of unfortunate events occurred after. Now these events didn't happen in one night, no, I had a month full of nothing but love with my Irish beauty wife. We didn't cram that single month with meaningless words, because when her heart had given out we had said all we needed to say to each other and that was, "I don't regret anything".


End file.
